Silêncio azul
by ShinjuRK
Summary: Kenshin e Kaoru, numa praia... é mais uma questão de sentimentos do que de história em si. Típico romance.


Silêncio Azul  
  
O mar está calmo. As ondas, ao rebentar na areia, provocam espuma que vai e volta para a margem deixando pequenas conchas, búzios e pedras na areia húmida com algas de todas as cores, que se misturam com elas. O sol já não existe. Desapareceu no meio do mar, no fundo do mar, no limite do mar, deixando apenas a sua forte luz para trás que ilumina ainda toda a praia. Cada rocha, cada gaivota, cada concha, cada alga, cada búzio, começa a preparar-se para a noite que vem. Pequenas estrelas começam a aparecer. Junto ao mar ainda há luz, mas junto ao céu, tudo está escuro apenas com essas estrelas a iluminar. O som da água também começa a acalmar. Dentro do mar tudo está a dormir, assim como na terra. Os olhos fecham-se e deixam-se levar pelo sono.  
A Kaoru está nesta margem. Os seus pés na areia húmida enterram-se e misturam-se com a água e a espuma. Parecem um só. A brisa leve e fresca da noite levanta suavemente os seus cabelos negros e o azul da água reflecte- se nos seus olhos. Tudo está em harmonia. Sentado junto à velha cabana da praia, observo-a atentamente, sorrindo. De vez em quando ela olha para mim e sorri-me também. Ela corre fazendo voar essas gaivotas que guincham assustadas e que posam nas rochas negras e húmidas, onde as ondas todos os dias batem milhares de vezes. "Kaoru-dono! Vem andando, está a ficar frio.", levantei-me e entrei dentro da cabana. Ela veio a correr para ao pé de mim, fechou a porta e sentámo-nos a beber um chá. O fogo está a desaparecer por entre chamas e a água do chá a arrefecer.  
O vento começa a ficar mais forte e bate com força na madeira velha da casa. O frio começa a entrar nas gretas de madeira. O frio do mar. O frio húmido com cheiro a água salgada.  
"Tens frio?" perguntei " Nem por isso." As suas mãos estavam a ficar brancas e as unhas negras. O seu corpo tremia e os seus lábios estavam a ficar roxos. "Eu sei que tens frio. Anda. Vem para ao pé de mim.". Ela olhou para mim com os olhos muito abertos e disse sorrindo suavemente "Obrigada". Sentou-se ao meu lado, encolheu as pernas e agarrou-se a elas, respirando ofegantemente. Ela é tão delicada. a sua mão agarra levemente o seu outro pulso, pondo os dedos de uma maneira tão delicada que parece uma pintura. A sua pele branca da face ao contrastar com o negro do cabelo, torna-a bela. Os seus olhos cor azul do mar, do céu, dão cor e beleza à sua simplicidade requintada. Os seus movimentos calmos como as ondas desta tarde, o seu silêncio como o mar, que por dentro tem vida e por fora é suave, brilhante, com o seu próprio som que torna o silêncio silencioso.  
Ela olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava a olhar para ela. Virei o olhar para o fogo que estava quase a desaparecer, peguei num pau e mexi a lenha para o fazer viver outra vez. Ela colocou a sua mão na minha e disse "Deixa-o desaparecer." Larguei o pau e segurei a sua mão. "Ainda tens frio?" "Um pouco, mas eu fico bem." Coloquei o meu braço à volta dos seus ombros e ficámos assim.  
O mar não se cala, não pára, é como uma mente que mesmo a dormir não faz silêncio, ou como um coração que nunca pára ao longo da sua vida, como a respiração. se pararmos de respirar morremos, deve ser por isso que o mar não se cala para se manter vivo. "Olha a lua! Está linda!". No tecto da casa há um buraco onde se consegue ver a lua que brilha e parece que sorri para todo o mundo. Sorri e respondi "Há muito tempo que não via a lua assim." "Eu acho que nunca vi. Queres ir dormir?" Os seus olhos estão agora a olhar para mim. Neste momento, sinto um enorme calor a tocar no meu coração. A sua mão está a tocar suavemente no meio peito aquecendo-o. Ela ainda está a olhar para mim afectuosamente. Levantei a minha mão e toquei na sua face que, rapidamente, também aqueceu. "Sim. Estou cansado. Amanhã temos de continuar e mal descansámos o dia todo."  
A única luz que ilumina aquela casa velha e triste, é a luz forte e alegre da lua. Encostei a minha cabeça à dela e uma das mãos agarrou a sua cintura, e a outra o seu ombro. A sua mão está ainda sobre o meu coração e a outra, também na minha cintura.  
Uma enorme onda de alegria, calor e emoção encheu a minha alma e nunca me tinha sentido tão bem como agora.  
Os minutos passam, as horas passam, e eu nem dou conta. Está-me a dar uma vontade louca de olhar para ela e dizer-lhe.dizer-lhe.tanta coisa!  
Mesmo sem lhe dizer digo para mim como se estivesse a falar com ela: és linda, delicada, um sonho que se torna realidade, a estrela mais brilhante de todas as estrelas, o sol que me aquece todos os dias, a lua que brilha todas as noites até nos sonhos, o amor da minha vida.és tudo para mim. Eu amo-te. "Eu amo-te." sussurrei sem querer. Abri os olhos. Ela está a dormir e a respirar profundamente, não me ouviu. A sua mão tinha deslizado para o meu colo. Segurei a sua mão e voltei a dizer "Eu amo-te." A voz ecoa sobre a casa, sobre a praia, sobre o mundo, sobre tudo até ao infinito.  
Fechei os olhos e agora vou dormir. Amanhã será outro dia, e quem sabe o que pode acontecer. Ela estará sempre no meu coração. O mar fez silêncio.  
  
Rita Rodrigues  
9/03/2003 


End file.
